HP y las Palabrotas,cortesia de South Park
by Rhyth-Renington
Summary: Esto era "HARRY POTTER EL MUSICAL" Harry, Ron, Draco y Oliver forman una grupo llamado "Los cueros del quidditch", y cantan la canción de here we kum de Molotov, anfitrionas: Fatima Gochi y yop!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y las Palabrotas, cortesia de South Park  
  
by: Rhyth Renington  
  
En realidad esto se trata de cuando nuestros amigos de Hogwarts pasan al escenario y cantan una y otra y otra canción... mucha diversion, entre otras cosas.  
  
Disclaimer (asi se escribe,vdd?): Los personajes no me pertenecen y las canciones tampoco.  
  
1. Uncle F*cka  
  
Rhyth - Buenas noches, Bienvenidos a Harry Potter y las Palabrotas, cortesia de South Park, yo soy Rhyth y voy a conducir este programa, habrá una que otra intervención en clases, tambien habrá musicales y veremos a los personajes mas groseros que nunca....  
  
Ron- Nada mas no nos hagas sufrir ¬¬...  
  
Rhyth- No te preocupes ^_^, Bueno empezaremos con nuestro primer musical de Ron y ¿MALFOY?, no puedo creer que al fin Draco se animara a cantar, esto tengo que verlo, pues aqui les va, la canción se llama Uncle pi--- ( mala palabra..) [Todos se quedaron con cara de What] Lo siento pero parece ser que me censuraron la palabra....¬¬, ya salgan de una vez pues.  
  
Al frente donde se encontraba en comedor de los profesores, en vez de eso se encontraba un gran escenario con las cortinas cerradas y al frente el publico, que ya no estaban (los alumnos) en aquellas mesas gigantescas ahora, habia mesas redondas por doquier y en las mesas habia pequeñas lamparas que era lo que alumbraba, ya que lo demas estaba oscuro...En ese momento una luz circular dio al escenario de cortinas cerradas que en ese instante se abrieron y con una canción pegajosa empezaron a cantar...  
  
Ron- Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka You're a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucka You're an uncle fucka, yes its true Nobody fucks uncles quite like you (al oir la canción los profesores enloquecieron y tenian cara de o.O)  
  
Draco - Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn, You just fuck your uncle all day long  
  
[De repente una ventosidad que se expele por ya saben donde se empezó a escuchar de una grabadora]  
  
Victor krum ( que había venido de visita por hermione)- que basura  
  
Fleur (que tambien se encontraba de visita pero por otra razon)- que puedes esperar de los ingleses.  
  
Harry- What's going on here?  
  
[De repente un gran coro llegó atras de los chico]  
  
coro: OOoooooooooooh! fucker fucker uncle fucka uncle fucka fucka fucka fucka  
  
Ron y Draco- Shut your fucking face uncle fucka  
  
Draco- uncle fucka  
  
Draco- You're a boner biting bastard uncle fucka  
  
Ron- You're an uncle fucka I must say  
  
Draco- Well you fucked your uncle testerday  
  
[Todos: riendo]  
  
Coro:Uncle fucka...thats  
  
todos: U-N-C-L-E fuck you Uncle Fucka tonight  
  
Draco: Suck my balls  
  
Y el telon se cierra.  
  
Rhyth- ee...ejem... este fue nuestro primer musical este.hmm.. ahora la cantarán en español n_n' Pues adelante  
  
Se vuelve a abrir el telon.  
  
Ron - Eres un cabron hijo puta Un mamon y un pedorreta hijo puta Tu eres un capullo y un cabron Te jodes por ser tan mamon  
  
Draco- Tu eres el carbon hijo puta El mamon y el pedorreta hijo puta Tu eres un mamon y un capullon Que te hechas un pedo muy cabron.  
  
[De Nuevo se empieza a escuchar una ventosidad que se expele por ya saben donde proveniente de una grabadora]  
  
Harry- Que pasa aqui?  
  
Un coro- Hijo puta hijo puta hijo puta hijo puta  
  
Ron y Draco- Eres un cabron hijo puta Un mamon y un pedorreta hijo puta  
  
Ron-Un Cara pedo y hueles mal  
  
Draco- Tu si que estas podrido chabal  
  
Todos- Hijo puta Cabron mamon hijo puta y tu mas ! Hijo putaaaa!!!  
  
Draco- Chupamelos  
  
No kiero ser grosera con esto de las canciones y sobre lo que pasara mas adelante asi que disculpen mi lenguaje, dejen review... a y el proximo capitulo sera, en una clase de Snape. Por cierto Volví a subir este cap, a y la canción no esta traducida, si no que la baje en español y asi la puse. ya me fui llendo.  
  
Preguntas? Comentarios? Dejen Reviews  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP! 


	2. Suck my balls

Harry Potter y las Palabrotas, cortesia de South Park  
  
by: Rhyth Renington  
  
En realidad esto se trata de cuando nuestros amigos de Hogwarts pasan al escenario y cantan una y otra y otra canción... mucha diversion, entre otras cosas.  
  
Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen y south park no me pertenece, y algunos dialogos tampoco.  
  
² Suck my balls  
  
Rhyth- Hola, como les va?, ahora estamos en las mazmorras en una de las clases del profesor de pociones, el profesor Snape, Pues quieren ver algo con PALABROTAS y divertido?-  
  
Un publico imajinario- SI!!  
  
Rhyth- Pues aqui les va:  
  
-Empecemos clase- dice le profesor Snape- hoy haremos una simple pocion para alejar a los malos espiritus (N/a: no se me ocurrio nada), Primero le ponemos 1/4 de ajo y despues 1/4 de ajo otra vez, alguien sabe lo que suma ? vamos alumnos demen su mejor tiro, si Goyle?  
  
Goyle- un entero?.  
  
Snape -esta bien, ahora tratemos otra respuesta de alguien que no sea un completo retrasado, vamos alumnos.  
  
Hermione G- yo tengo la repuesta Profesor Snape.  
  
(alguien la arremeda, "nanana" se oye y fue Malfoy).  
  
-Callate- le dice Ron Weasley a Draco.  
  
Draco - Y por que no me callas tu, pinche Weasley-  
  
Snape- Draco!, dijiste la palabra con "P"?!-  
  
Draco- eh... que?... si se trata de Pinche , si, por que estamos en esta pinche escuela y usted es un pinche jodido profesor!!-  
  
Snape- Draco!  
  
Ron- y que pinche cosa hacemos ahora con lo de la pocion?  
  
Snape- Weasley!.  
  
Harry- dijiste pinche otra vez.  
  
Snape- Potter!  
  
Draco -Cual es el gran problema? yo le hago daño a nadie, pinche, pinche, pinche.  
  
Snape- que te parece si vas con el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Draco- que le parece si me los "chupa".  
  
(Todo el salon voltea toda su atención a Draco y exclaman "ooh")  
  
Snape- Que fue lo que dijiste!!??  
  
Draco- lo siento lo siento, lo que dije fue (y con su varita amplifica el tono de su voz para que se escuchara en cada rincon de Hogwarts) - que le parece si me los chupa, profesor Snape-.  
  
De nuevo aqui estoy con las PALABROTAS cortesia de South Park, tal vez el proximo cap. sea otro musical como en el 1er cap, kiero disculparme por el lenguaje, y lo se muy corto...  
  
Gracias a las personas que enviaron reviews, Pues... volvi a subir la historia por que le agregue unas cuantas cosas...Ya me fui llendo.  
  
Preguntas?Comentarios? Dejen Review.  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!  
  
"If you have to do something, do it"  
  
Atte: Rhyth-Renington 


	3. Los cueros del quidditch, here we kum

Harry Potter y las Palabrotas, cortesia de South Park  
  
by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Idea original: Fatima Gochi  
  
En realidad esto se trata de cuando nuestros amigos de Hogwarts pasan al escenario y cantan una y otra y otra canción... mucha diversion, entre otras cosas.  
  
Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen y south park no me pertenece, ni la cancion, es de Molotov.  
  
³ "Los cueros del quidditch" , Here we kum  
  
Rhyth- Hola, como les va?, aqui esto otra vez presentando otro nuevo capitulo de "Harry Potter y las Palabrotas, cortesia de South Park" ahora será el turno de usar las palabrotas y para cantar la proxima canción vendran el grupo "los cueros del quidditch" , o.O, he bueno, hmm, que nombre tan original, cierto?, bueno y ahora para mas detalles tenemos a nuestra amiga Fatima!!!  
  
( Muchos aplausos del publico (imaginario claro T_T)  
  
Fatima Gochi- Bueno este grupo esta integrado por: Harry Potter ( este paso al escenario corriendo y saludando al publico con su guitarra en mano) , Por Draco Malfoy ( y tambien hizo lo mismo) DRACO TE AMO!!!, he, bueno por Ron Weasley ( y este hizo lo mismo nada mas que en lugar de la guitarra llevaba los palos esos con que se toca la bateria [solo que recuerdo como se llaman]) y por ultimo Oliver Wood ( y este imito a los primeros dos), dos de los integrantes del TRio maravilla (como ya saben XD) se unieron con su archienemigo y el antigo capitan del equipo de Gryffindor para formar este grupo.  
  
Rhyth- y ellos cantan asi! (al estilo Vida TV), es decir,  
  
Rhyth y Fatima- Estos son "LOS CUEROS DEL QUIDDITCH!!!!"  
  
Harry- Si tu no aguantas bara en la carrilla que se carga  
  
Te cagas en la leche y somos peor que leche amarga  
  
Y juntos celebramos si te enchilas o te ardes  
  
No es que no nos importe sino que nos vale madres  
  
El pongase flojito mientras yo lo pendejeo  
  
Uste no diga frio no diga papa soy feo  
  
Tiramos puro carro a ver a quien le queda el saco  
  
Y si fumamos el tapete es porque se acabo el tabaco, guey.  
  
Los cuatro- Here we kum  
  
and we don't care mucho  
  
If you know what they wanna  
  
they just want your tepalcuana mana  
  
Here we kum and we don't care nacha  
  
Oliver- Let's make baro baro hacer baro baro baro hacer  
  
Here comes la bomb so how you gonna stop it now  
  
Draco- Vamos a hacerle el paro haciendo un Hogwarts no muy sano  
  
Vender miles de Bombas a los Profes we just wanna  
  
Rayarles sus ropitas y quedarnos con su lana  
  
ron- Encarreraderazos de bajada y sin frenos  
  
Somos los guapos y fregones, somos amigos del bueno  
  
Somos los que en la playa chingan los planes chingones  
  
Somos los supercuerotes entre tu y tus vacaciones, guey.  
  
Todos- Here we kum  
  
and we don't care mucho  
  
If you know what they wanna  
  
they just want your tepalcuana mana  
  
Here we kum and we don't care nacha  
  
Oliver- Let's make baro baro hacer baro baro baro hacer  
  
Here comes la bomb so how you gonna stop it now  
  
( Los cuatro chicos tocan sus instrumentos , mientras todas las chicas levantan las manos y gritan cosas a los chicos como: " quiero tener un bebe contigo" ( N/A: 0.0) o "casate conmigo", entre ellas Fatima y yo XD)  
  
Here we kum and we don't care mucho If you know what they wanna they just want your tepalcuana mana  
  
Here we kum and we don't care nacha Oliver- Let's make baro baro hacer baro baro baro hacer Here comes la bomb so how you gonna stop it now  
  
Y los chicos dejaron de tocar, y miles de paplausos les fueron dedicados por todo el publico de Hogwarts, mientras los profesores se veian atemorizados por el extraño movimiento que se habia originado.  
  
Bueno de nuevo me disculpo por mi lenguaje y mala conducta, pero apoco no es divertido ver asi a los personajes de HP?, bueno quiero agradecer a Fatima Gochi , por su reviews, bueno, yo me voy por cuatro dias y espero que cuando vuelva me ayan dejado tan siquiera un review ( aunque quisiera mas T_T) , jeje se los agradeceria mucho XD, La canción como ya dije antes es de Molotov, bueno a mi me encanta esta rola, y espero que la disfruten.  
  
Por favor si quieren poner sugerencias, por favor aganlo, no hay problema y la tomaré en cuenta.  
  
Adelantos del siguiente cap: Karaoke!!!!, bueno enrealidad no es como Karaoke pero es algo asi como de Vida TV ( no se ofenda Televisa ni los que les gusta ese programa pero YO LO DETESTO, jeje sorry XD) En realidad este es un FF, un poco, como decir. a la Mexicana, jeje.  
  
y para Fatty muchas gracias por la idea y este cap va para ti!!! ^_^.  
  
Rhyth.Paz.Fuera.  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!  
  
SAYONARA 


End file.
